Methods are known for identifying the quality of measurements of a physical magnitude (e.g. pressure, temperature, speed of rotation, movement) by making use of the principle of redundancy and making direct comparisons between measured values.
In particular, in order to validate a measurement of a dynamic magnitude (speed, movement) concerning an article, it is necessary to measure components of the magnitude by means of sensors, using for each component a main sensor and at least one other sensor that is redundant and that measures the same component. Thus, in order to measure a three-component magnitude, at least six measurement sensors are needed and that can be bulky, particularly if the space around the article is very constricted.
Another drawback results from the fact that the redundancy method cannot be envisaged for certain types of dynamic magnitude. In particular, when measuring vibration, identical redundancy is not conceivable. Furthermore, it is very difficult to compare vibratory signals that generally present frequencies that are high.